zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iori Mutou
|image = 281060.png |age = 17 |gender = Female |weapon = Suicidal Tendencies |affiliation = Zerozaki Clan |occupation = Cutthroat Murderer |previous occupation = Student |relatives = Soushiki Zerozaki (Older Brother) Hitoshiki Zerozaki (Older Brother) Kengo Mutou (Biological Older Brother) Hatsubame Mutou (Biological Older Sister) Miharu Mutou (Mother) Hirofumi Mutou (Father) |novel debut = Ningen Volume 1 |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |image gallery = yes |epithet = New Suicidal Tendencies }} Iori Mutou (無桐 伊織, Mutou Iori), later known as Maiori Zerozaki (零崎 舞織, Zerozaki Maiori), is the newest member of the Zerozaki Clan. Personality For some reason Iori has always felt the need to run away from her problems instead of facing them. She admits to herself that she feels the need to run away from a non-existent inner demon, which leads her to sometimes neglect important things such as homework. She appears to be modest as she wears shorts underneath her skirt. Being a Zerozaki means that she has an innate affinity towards murder, especially a Jack-the-Ripper like cutthroat style of murder and yet this nature was completely dormant within her most of her life. It was not until her life was in danger that this nature awakened and she killed somebody for the first time - her brainwashed friend - it was then that her innate nature started to surface. Even after only just meeting somebody she got the immediate urge to kill them. Appearance Iori has short, light brown hair and green eyes. She always wears her red beanie, and often wears her green and yellow school uniform with long sleeves hiding her cut-off of hands, along with polka-dot patterned knee-high socks. Later, she gets mechanical arms, and wears a black dress. History For the first seventeen years of her life, Iori lived a completely normal life. The first time she exhibited her Zerozaki abilities was when she was attacked by one of Tokei Tokinomiya's puppets. After that, she met and got involved with Soushiki Zerozaki, and, after Naguma Sawarabi killed her family, she agreed to join Soushiki. Plot Soushiki Zerozaki's Human Experiment Equipment Suicidal Tendencies: The weapon Soushiki Zerozaki wielded, it was supposed to be handed down to Hitoshiki Zerozaki, but he gave it to her instead. Abilities Zerozaki Killing Mentality: Like the rest of the Zerozaki, every time Iori meets someone, she gets the urge to kill them. Unlike the other members though, Iori didn't awake to this mentality until she was attacked, so it might have been possible for her to lead a normal life if it wasn't for the Sawarabi attack. Fighter: With her killing mentality come improved physical capabilities that work almost as an instinct to her. Trivia *Iori's new first name, Maiori, can be translated to "woven dance" or "woven flit" (舞, Mai = Dance, Flit; 織, Ori = Weave, Fabric), most likely in reference to her killing abilities. *Iori, her original first name, is made up of the characters for "that one" and "fabric" (伊, I'' = That One; 織, ''Ori = Weave, Fabric), is a fairly common first name, perhaps in reference to her origins as a normal girl. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zerozaki Clan